


Bad Boyfriend

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Light Angst, M/F Anal, M/F Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Chrollo has just learned of Pakunoda's death and, without his nen, he seeks solace in a crowded bar, a lot of alcohol, and a friendly waitress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I'm so sorry to post yet another Feitan x OC! I swear I have Levi x Erwin and Feitan x Phinks, and Feitan x Chrollo ships (and Levi x Feitan ship *drool*) and more coming soon!  
> But in the meantime, at least this one has FeiFei and Chrollo!  
> Note: Again with my phonetic spellings: I have spelled all drunken speech phonetically in an attempt at making it sound realistic. I have also spelled the OC's non-asian name phonetically when spoken by Chrollo, Fei, and Hiso. I'm assuming that this is how they 'see' it in their heads.  
> (All rights to song: Garbage)

F x C x OC - Bad Boyfriend

 

“If you can’t love me, honey, go on, just pretend.”

 

Chrollo was getting really, really drunk.

Hisoka, who had dragged his chair around the tiny table till his knee was pressing into Chrollo's, was not far behind.

Hisoka drained his bourbon on the rocks.

Chrollo, sipping the last of his Bloody Mary, was focussed on their waitress.

“What are you doing?” Hisoka asked.

Chrollo swayed slightly.  “Waitress.” He said.  “Our waitress is really well sop … spoken.”

Hisoka focussed with difficulty.

“Not partic’ly pretty,” He said, trying to drink from an empty glass.

“When has that stopped you before?” Chrollo asked.  “And I think she’s cute.”

“OK, we’ll agree on ‘unremarkable’,” Hisoka enunciated carefully, then hiccuped. “Well, call your well spoken piece of ass over here.  I needa nother.”  He waved his glass.

But the woman was already gliding their way, a smile on her face.

“You guys ready for another?”

“I bet you read,” said Chrollo, propping his chin on his hand and smiling up at her.

“Uh, yes.  Yes, I do.  A lot.”  The woman said, gathering glasses.

“Yeah, I can … “ He belched quietly, “Sorry.  I can tell.”

She smiled again and moved off, headed to get their drinks.

Chrollo watched her ass appreciatively.

She was back in minutes, smiling still and putting their drinks down.

Chrollo touched her hand. Just a touch.

“I know this is so cliche’,” he said. “but when do you get off?”

He smiled his beautiful smile and she shook her head ruefully.

“Oh my god.  You’re bold!  I’m off now as a matter of fact.”

Chrollo almost twinkled.

The woman laughed and held out her hand. “Leigh.  And you are?”

“Lee?” Hisoka asked.

“Short for Leigh-Anne,” She explained, not enlightening Hisoka in the slightest.

“Chrollo,” The spider purred, drawing her hand in and kissing it.  “And this is Hisoka.”  He waved vaguely over his shoulder.

“Will you drink with us?”

\---

Leigh set them all up with drinks and sat down, nudging Hisoka over to be between them.

She ran a finger around the rim of her shot of Jack.

“I’m curious,” Chrollo said. “Why would a waitress agree to drink with strangers?”

“Well,” Leigh said, “Folks drink for several reasons.  To feel good, and that’s usually stupid kids, to be companionable, to celebrate, or to forget.”  She suddenly tossed back the shot. “And you look like you are here to forget.”

Chrollo’s smile slipped.  He looked down at the table, tears beading on his lower lashes.

“Why would you care?” Hisoka asked. “About him?  You don’t know him.”  It wasn’t a challenge, just a question.

Leigh thought about it.  “Probably because I _am_ a waitress.  I see the latter kind all day every day and it makes me sad when someone has no one else to talk to but a waitress in a hotel bar.”

“You’re being kind.” The redhead said flatly.  It was a statement and one that suggested that he had never had that inclination.

“So why are you here, tonight?” Leigh asked. “What do you want to forget?”

Chrollo continued to stare down at the table.  Hisoka reached around Leigh and rubbed his shoulder, completely obviating his last cold statement.

“I … I lost a friend,” Chrollo said.  He choked back a sob and tears leaked down the dark haired man’s cheeks.

“Oh …”  Leigh’s smile vanished.  “I am so sorry,” She said quietly.

Chrollo inhaled deeply. “Thank you for being here with us.”  He smiled tearily at her. “It’s better with people around you.”

 

A half an hour later Chrollo had told Leigh everything, about Paku, about Uvo even.  About how he was ‘sick’ from the chain user (Leigh had no knowledge of nen).  Even that they were thieves.  Everything was compacted and abbreviated but it was all there.  It was cathartic for Chrollo.  To bare his soul to a stranger who basically had no idea what he was talking about.  But it was freeing, just to say it, just to express his pain.

“You are a very good listener.”

\---

 Almost an hour later Chrollo was well toasted and Hisoka was hitting on Leigh.  The waitress herself had had four or five straight shots of Jack which had made both men a little aroused.  Every time she slammed a shot they had both imagined her gulping their cocks the same way.

The fun didn't last much longer, though.

Hisoka stiffened, looking alertly across the room. Or as alertly as he could absolutely shitfaced.

Chrollo fuzzily followed his glance.

“Oh, fuck.  Those are my f … frenz.”  He said, blearily.

“Less hope they don’ see us,” Hisoka said, nodding his outrageously red head.

Leigh looked, curious.  There were three men, a tall blonde dude in a tracksuit, a cute shorter blond, and a small dark man.

“Oh.” Leigh said. “Those are your friends?  Who is _that_?”

“Shorder or tall … er?” Hisoka asked.

“Shorter,” she breathed.

“That’s Shalnark,” Chrollo said. “Girls juss love tha’ guy.”

“The other one, though, is Phings,” Hisoka elaborated unsteadily. “I hear his cock is as big and as tall as he is.”

“Jesus, Hisoka,” Chrollo said, lowering his face into his hand.

“What?”  The magician asked. “Thass what I heard.”

Leigh frowned. “Wait.  What?  No!  Not _that_ one!  The _other_ one.”

There was a significant pause.

“FEITAN?!” both men chorused, turning to look at her.

Leigh didn't seem to notice the confusion.

“Is that his name?  Mmmm, Feitan.”

It was as if the small spider had heard her.  He looked directly at them, frowning immediately.

A second later the three troupe members were surrounding the table.

“Shit, Boss!” Phinks complained. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Shalnark smiled benevolently.

Feitan scowled, staring daggers at the tall redhead.

“Why you drink with _ him _ , Danchou?”

Chrollo grinned drunkenly up at the small man.  “Who cares?  See this girl?”

Chrollo gestured broadly, including half the bar, and causing Leigh to duck.  He leaned forward, addressing his friend in a stage whisper. “She is SO into you.”

Leigh blushed and Hisoka frowned.

Feitan reached forward to grab Chrollo before he fell out of his chair.

“No want stupid girl,” he muttered, propping his boss up straight again.

“Fine!” Chrollo announced. “I will fuck her myss … eff … myself!”  He grabbed her hand and kissed it  for the twentieth time that night.

Hisoka groped at Chrollo’s hands, slapping them off of Leigh and taking her hands himself.

“Nope.  Nope,” He said. “I will be the one fugging …”  He trailed off, losing his train of thought.

Shalnark glanced at Phinks.

Phinks nodded. “OK, Boss, off we go.”  He bodily grabbed the drunk man, lifting him out of his chair, and slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder.  Shalnark retrieved Chrollo’s leather coat.  Feitan shot Hisoka one last poisonous glance and turned to go.

“Wait!”

Leigh had stood.  Feitan had to look up at her.  He frowned behind his skull scarf, hands deep in the pockets of his tunic, grey eyes narrowed at her, silent.

“I, well, I …” Leigh fumbled.

There was a dull thump.  Leigh turned.  Hisoka had passed out on the table.

When she turned back, the spiders were gone.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chrollo was tying his tie.

Feitan was hovering around, clearly displeased.

“Why you gotta fuck this girl, Danchou?”  It was very nearly a whine.

“I never said I was going to sleep with her, Fei,” Chrollo corrected just a bit sharply. “It’s just nice to let loose.  Get drunk.  Pour my heart out to a stranger.  And I’m not opposed to a little sex either.”

Feitan fiddled with the edge of his scarf.

“You know, if you want, I …” The little thief blushed furiously and studied the floor.

Chrollo immediately softened.  He put his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Of course I know that, Fei,”  One delicate finger slipped under the smaller man’s chin and tilted his head up.  Their eyes met; steel grey and dove grey.

“I do anything you want,” Feitan breathed. “Make you feel good.”

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Chrollo smiled and, bending slightly, kissed his friend on the mouth. “But let’s save that for later,” He resumed adjusting his tie. “Right now I’m in the mood for something different.”

Feitan pouted quietly, knowing better than to push any more.

Chrollo admired himself in the mirror.  He did look good.  He’d shed his normal black leather for a black suit and his hair was down.  He adjusted his fringe over his tattoo - not trying to hide it, Leigh had seen it yesterday.

“You know,” He said, eyeing the sulking Feitan through the mirror. “Leigh, the waitress, was very taken with you.”

Feitan scowled.

“Tch.  No want stupid girl.  Told you.  She no like me anyway.”

Chrollo cocked his head, still watching his friend through the mirror.

“Well, she practically started taking her clothes off just looking at you.”

Feitan blushed and picked at his fingernails.

“And, she’s definitely not stupid,” Chrollo continued, “And Fei, she _reads_. She reads almost as much as we do!  How often do we meet someone like that?”

Feitan glared suspiciously at his Boss.

“Why you say ‘we’?”

“Welll …” Chrollo finally turned. _“I_ like girls, _you_ like girls, we both like each other …”

Feitan gaped up at him.

“She’s got a really nice ass.” Chrollo said, grinning to himself, knowing his little spider’s weak spots. “And gorgeous breasts …”

Feitan looked speculative.

\---

“Why I had to wash?” Feitan groused, pulling at his straight, blue-black hair that was already starting to stick out everywhere.

They were in the lobby of the hotel and were headed for the bar, Chrollo already craning his neck, searching for Leigh.

“Because women like men to be at least  _ fairly _ clean.”

“Uvo smelled like animal and girls loved him,”

Chrollo sighed. “Fine, then.   _ Some _ women like men - who are not huge, ripped, sex machines - to be fairly clean.  Ahh, there she is.”

The waitress looked genuinely glad to see him.

“Chrollo!”

The leader of the Phantom Troupe turned on his best seductive smile. “Leigh!”  he rubbed her proffered hand between both of his own. “Did I time it right?  You’re off?”

She nodded. “Drinking with a friend again?” She asked, nodding toward Feitan. 

“Ahh, yes.  I must,” Chrollo said, feigning regret. “Otherwise I get naked and do shots up on the bar.”

Leigh gasped and giggled.  “I’ll definitely remember that.” She murmured.

Chrollo grinned and Feitan frowned.

“So, since I didn't get to introduce him properly last time due to …”

“Your being completely hammered,” she finished, smirking.

“My being, ah, of somewhat limited capacity,” Chrollo amended. “This is my best friend and close associate, Feitan.”

Leigh went slightly pink and held out a hand.

Feitan scrunched down into his clean scarf and hid his hands in his pockets, making no move to touch her.

She didn't seem disturbed.  She cocked her head and smiled down at him, admiring his pale skin and dark eyes, his lean frame in his long black tunic.

Feitan frowned even more and shuffled uncomfortably.

Chrollo hooked one arm through Leigh’s and one through Feitan's. “Shall we sit?”

\---

Chrollo was getting really, really drunk.

Again.

Feitan was also drunk, elbow on table, chin in hand, eyes half closed.

They’d been there several hours, Chrollo and Leigh chatting and laughing, Feitan mostly silent.  Chrollo had finally gotten around to voicing a little idea he had.

“So let me get this straight,” Leigh was saying. “You want me to sleep with _both_ of you?!”

Chrollo was smiling beatifically. He gestured unsteadily with both hands.

“No.  I want _us_ to sleep with _Feitan_.”

Leigh giggled. “What's the difference?”

“Well, lets just say, _he’ll_ be pitching in that game.” Chrollo grinned at his own wordplay.

Leigh sat back abruptly.

“Ohhhhh!  You're Bi!”

Chrollo nodded happily. “He is, too.”

Feitan hiccuped.

“Well that changes the whole dynamic, doesn't it?” Leigh murmured, clearly intrigued. “OK.  Let's get you a taxi.”

She stood. Both men looked up at her unsteadily, startled, and Feitan very nearly fell off of his chair.

Chrollo looked tragic. “Wait … what?  Where’re we going?”

Leigh took him gently under the arm. “You're going home.”

“But …!”

Leigh stood him up and left him swaying slightly. She stepped to Feitan whose head had fallen to the table.

“I promise I’ll think about it.  You don't think you'd be able to give a stunning performance _tonight_ do you?” She asked, hands on hips, smiling.

Chrollo tried to draw himself up, outraged, and had to grab the back of a chair. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“I s’pose you're ri-”

He paused, frowning slightly. Leigh had dropped her gaze to Feitan.  He had his head down on his folded arms and was awake but out of it. She had reached out and was gently stroking his soft black hair.

Feitan - who, if he had been aware, would have reacted badly - was clearly enjoying the touch. His eyes had fluttered closed and he was murmuring in Chinese.

“C’mon, handsome,” she said gently. “Wake up. Time to go.”

“I ‘wake,” he mumbled crossly.

“Then stand up, silly.”

Feitan, one hand on the table and one clutching the back of his chair, stood slowly up.

He focussed on her with difficulty.

“We f … fucking?”

Leigh giggled behind her hand.

Feitan turned to Chrollo. “Boss, we ... fucking?  You right.  Nice ass.”  He belched quietly and studied Leigh’s ass with absorption.

Chrollo shook his head and his voice took on a tragic tone.  “No, no, regretf’ly no.  Nah tonight.  Lee says we’re too drunk.”

Feitan grunted and allowed himself to be herded toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrollo was tying his tie.

Feitan, in the background, was also dressing.

“No drinking to excess,” Chrollo said firmly.

“Yes, Danchou.” Feitan agreed.

“I really like this girl.  It’s the principal of the thing, now,” Chrollo said

“I like her too, Danchou.”

Chrollo jerked the tie up tight.  “We’re thieves, Fei.”

The smaller man smiled slightly behind his scarf.

“We take what we want.”

\---

It was midnight and Leigh had had at least five shots of Jack.

Chrollo and Feitan had had two drinks each.

Chrollo was incredibly aroused.  He kept putting his hands on Leigh.  Nothing overt, just the softest of strokes, the gentlest of pats.

She was clearly turned on as well, touching both men repeatedly, on an arm, a knee.

Unfortunately, the drunker she got, and the hornier she got, the more charged the other potential partners in the room got. Maybe it was pheromones, who knows, but, so far three men and a woman had made not so subtle passes at Leigh (and three girls and two guys had hit on Chrollo and / or Feitan).

Chrollo and Leigh had both gently brushed off all comers.  Feitan, however, got angrier and angrier.

As far as Feitan was concerned, Leigh and Chrollo belonged to him tonight.

“Where’s our waitress?” Chrollo wondered out loud.

Leigh looked through the crowd, then stood up. “This time of night it’s so busy in here.  I’ll go up to the bar.”  She bent and gathered glasses expertly.

“I go too,” Feitan said, standing.

“You don’t have to,” Leigh said, rubbing her shoulder on his, hands full of glassware.

Feitan colored slightly at the touch.  “No, I go.”

Leigh wove through the crowd with practiced ease.  Feitan had to reach out and snag the back of her shirt to keep up.  She grinned back at him and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans instead, blushing even more.  They sliced through the crowd, getting to the bar, finally.

“Rocky!” Leigh yelled to the bartender,  “Bloody Mary, straight whisky, and a shot for me!”

Leigh turned, resting her elbows behind her on the bar, scanning the increasingly rowdy crowd.

“God, it’s busy tonight!”

Feitan turned as well, hitching close to her so that his hip bumped hers.  He ignored the crowd.

Leigh yawned suddenly and stretched, cracking her back.  The action caused her shirt to pull out of her jeans and bared five or six centimetres of lightly tanned flesh.

Feitan, without thinking, rubbed one slender white hand over her exposed belly, stroking from hip bone to hip bone.

“Soft,” he said quietly, approvingly, gaze glued to her silky flesh.

Her fingers brushed his face.

“Shit, Honey!  You with this runt?!”

This was a very very bad decision on the part of whoever had spoken.  Even Leigh knew this.  She gripped Feitan’s arm with both hands and looked up.

There wasn't _a_ guy.  There were _three_.  They were huge and stupid looking and very drunk.

“You are too fine to fuck trash like this!” One of them continued, a particularly mean looking specimen with shaggy light brown hair.

“Come with us and we’ll make it worth your while.”  

All of the men grinned.

Feitan had - with difficulty - controlled himself for the last 30 seconds.  Then the oaf spoke again.

“Triple the profit, see?  Good deal!”  The guy had the gall to lick his lips at her.

Feitan was almost humming with tension - like a high voltage cable - with the desire to kill.  He moved his left hand and his fingers became sharp as a razor.

Leigh slung her arm around his shoulders and he started.

Leigh chuckled, low.

“Sorry, baby,” she said to the brown haired guy, drawing Feitan close. “I’m paid up for tonight.”

She lounged back against the bar, pushing her breasts out, smiling seductively.  Every single guy’s gaze was on her cleavage.

“See this guy?” She jerked her head casually at Feitan. “He’s a big mob boss from the west side.  He’s paid me triple what I make an hour just to hang with him and his underboss.”

Leigh slid her hand into feitan’s scarf, past his chin, to touch his jaw and lean his head towards her.  She kissed him, slowly, tongue exploring his mouth.

Feitan grunted in surprise and pleasure, all of his bloodlust draining from him, leaving only lust.

Leigh came off of his mouth wetly.  She brushed a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth and spoke conspiratorially. “He’s promised me a diamond necklace if I ride his face later,” She whispered.

Feitan tried not to blush but did anyway.

The three idiots colored and shuffled their feet.

All four men had the exact same image in their heads now.

Leigh bent again to Feitan's mouth and he kissed her eagerly this time.

When they both looked up, their drinks were there and the guys were gone.

“Ahahahahah!” Leigh crowed.  “That was awesome!”

Feitan picked up his and Chrollo’s drinks. “They think you prostitute!” He snarled.

“Hmm.  That happens all the time.  You'd be surprised at what waitresses have to put up with.”

Feitan led the way back to their table and Leigh gripped the back of his tunic in one hand to keep up.  Feitan loved it, but didn't say so.

“Goodness!” Chrollo complained, “I thought you’d skipped out on me!”

Leigh swiftly relayed the story to Chrollo who laughed delightedly.

“Feitan!  Big mob boss!”

Feitan blushed and stared at his drink, smiling slightly.

“Now we have to steal you a diamond necklace …” Chrollo said suggestively.

It was Leigh’s turn to blush.

She drew patterns on the table with the condensation from their drinks.

“So …”

Chrollo stared unabashedly at her

Feitan licked his lips and pushed his hand forward on the table, brushing her hand.

“Should we go up?” she murmured, smiling.

\---

Chrollo had gotten the hotel room, the penthouse, and they rode the elevator up.

Halfway there Chrollo pinned Leigh against the wall of the lift, kissing her deeply.  She responded in kind, up on her tiptoes, arms around his neck.

A small finger tapped her impatiently.  She broke off and Feitan, also on tiptoe, captured Chrollo’s mouth.  The taller man moaned and one hand dropped to Leigh’s ass, gripping, and the other disappeared, wandering somewhere over Feitan.

The two men kissed each other familiarly, used to each other’s patterns.  Feitan wrapped an arm around his boss pulling him closer, the other found Leigh’s face and his thumb brushed her bottom lip, then slid into her mouth.

She licked and sucked at the digit until Feitan pulled off of Chrollo to hungrily replace it with his tongue.  He explored, probing deeply into her mouth and dragging a soft moan from her.

His hand found the back of her neck and he dropped his mouth to her throat finding her pulse point, kissing gently.

Abruptly Chrollo’s mouth descended on her neck on the other side and bit carefully. Leigh squealed, arching up.

She was sandwiched between the two spiders, Feitan in front and Chrollo behind.  She tried to squirm a hand down between her and Feitan but was obstructed by his tunic.  She rubbed his bulge, instead, kneading and squeezing. He sucked in a breath against her neck.

“Wanna suck you,” she said breathily.  Feitan moaned, biting her neck now, too, dragging at the collar of her shirt, pulling it and her bra strap down over her shoulder, kissing over every bit of newly exposed flesh that he could reach.

Leigh smiled at the response and turned her head to whisper in his ear. “I want your cock in my mouth,” she murmured, “I want you to fuck my face.”

Feitan looked at her, grey eyes glittering, cheeks flushed. “You dirty girl,” he whispered, startled.

Leigh hesitated.  Did he not like that?

As if reading her mind the small thief resumed his assault on her shoulder, pulling at her shirt so hard he almost tore it.  “I like dirty girl,” he panted, biting the soft skin over her collarbone.

Leigh withdrew her hand from his trousers and snaked it down behind her.  She slipped it down Chrollo’s trousers and under his boxers, stroking his erection.

Chrollo gasped, surprised, and groaned as she swirled her whole hand over the head, spreading pre-cum.

“God!  Ahhh!  Leigh!”

She did it again, pleased with the reaction.  Like an expert potter at her wheel she rolled her wrist, sliding her palm around his entire head as if it was a slick, wet, piece of clay.  He jumped and shuddered.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Fortunately, the elevator key only allowed them up there and it opened directly into the foyer of the penthouse suite.

The three stumbled away from each other, brains fogged with lust.

Feitan didn’t pause a second and pulled his tunic over his head.  Chrollo recovered sufficiently to cross to where the hotel staff had laid out three bottles of very expensive champagne, nestled in ice.  He poured himself a glass, gazing out into the nighttime city through the huge, floor to ceiling windows.  He looked remarkably serene for a man with a raging hard-on.

Feitan kicked off his boots.

Leigh had peeled off her shirt and was working at her jeans buttons.  The Jack seemed to be catching up with her.  She was fumbling.

Feitan appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her, chin on her shoulder.  He worked at the unfamiliar jeans buttons (there were six, as he had yet to find out, and no zipper.)

“Let me,” he breathed into her ear. “Go slow.”

He got the first one undone and had discovered the second when his gaze fell over her shoulder.  He was looking directly down into her pillowy cleavage.  Her breasts strained upwards as she arched her back, slightly overflowing the pale blue bra she wore.

He stopped what he was doing to tremblingly trace the lace on the edge of one cup with his finger.

Feitan had one not-at-all guilty secret (aside from his almost worship of Chrollo) and that was that he loved soft women.  He liked tall women.  He liked generous asses.  He loved soft round breasts.  He found slender or athletic women attractive, certainly, but his secret pleasure was expanses of pliant flesh.

His slender pale hand dipped under the lace, cupping her breast, squeezing.  His breathing sped up as he found her nipple, rolling it, pinching it.

Suddenly Chrollo was there.  He kissed them both, her, then him, his mouth sweet from the champagne.  His fingers found the buttons that Feitan had abandoned, skillfully undoing them.

“Get her bra, Fei,” Chrollo whispered.

Feitan was completely absorbed in the warm soft breast in his hand and was slow to respond.

“Take the bra off, Fei, and you can touch both.”

The smaller man whined, mouth open, impatient, needy.  He fumbled with her bra, finally getting it unhooked.

Her breasts fell free and Feitan whined again, gathering them up in his hands, stroking both nipples with his thumbs, mouthing her neck.

Chrollo divested Leigh of her jeans and  kissed her deeply and slowly leaned back onto the bed.  She knelt over him, her hand down his trousers again, stroking and squeezing.  Feitan, left empty handed, settled beside them, possessively close.  Chrollo reached behind him for the glasses of champagne he’d poured.  He handed one to Feitan who drained it in one gulp, his gaze on Chrollo, on Leigh, his erection tenting the front of his trousers.  Chrollo managed a little moue of displeasure - it was a crime to waste good champagne - and kissed him, getting that last bit of the expensive wine from his friends lips.

While he did, Leigh took full advantage.  She fished his pretty cock out of his trousers and stroked it between her legs.

Chrollo moaned and kissed Feitan deeper, licking into his small mouth, hand in his hair, holding on for dear life.

Leigh paused a moment to admire the dick in her hand, for it was just as beautiful as it’s owner.  Long but slender, it had a fat mushroom head and was thicker in the middle than at the base.  

Chrollo was moving, licking and nibbling down Feitan’s body while Leigh stroked him.  Liking the intent she mimicked him, sliding down, unbuttoning buttons as she went, still stroking him slowly.

When Chrollo reached Feitan’s trousers he slipped them down just enough to free his cock and sucked him eagerly into his mouth.

Feitan hissed in pleasure, rocking his head back, both hands clutching Chrollo’s hair.

Leigh had reached her destination as well and slid her hand down his shaft to the base, gently gripping his balls with the other.  When she swirled her tongue around the head he moaned around Feitan’s cock.

Chrollo worked eagerly at Feitan’s cock, knowing intimately what drove him wild.  Leigh went along more slowly, teasingly, rolling his balls between her fingers, and licking slowly up his shaft.  When she ended one upstroke with dragging her lower teeth along the underside of his head, he came off of Feitan with a pop.

“Fuck, Leigh!  You’re killing me!”

“She bad girl,” Feitan murmured, stroking himself. “She tease.”

Chrollo sat up and took Leigh’s face in his hands, kissing her, tasting himself on her.  He laid back again, urging her up on top of him, shoving his trousers down and kicking them off.

Leigh wriggled up to his hips slowly, grinning.  Chrollo watched, both fists white-knuckled gripping the sheets.  She grabbed his cock finally and lined him up.  Chrollo switched his hands to her hips, his fingers sunk bruisingly into her skin.  Leigh sank down onto him with a sigh, her long-since wet pussy making the most obscene sounds.

Chrollo arched his back up sharply, lifting her, burying his cock deep inside her, thrusting with abandon.  He moaned, pulling down on her hips, trying to get every inch inside.

There was suddenly a menacing hiss.

Chrollo stilled immediately, with difficulty.

Leigh, not used to the dynamic, rode Chrollo’s hard-on for a few more seconds.

Then they both were still.  Chrollo looked around her with what would have been fear in another man.

Leigh turned her head slowly.

Feitan was stood up, off the bed, his perfect body completely naked, his gorgeous cock in his hand, watching them.  His steel grey eyes were slits.

Leigh couldn’t help but stare at his cock.  It would have been big on a regular sized guy, and, additionally, it was thick, tapering abruptly to a small, sharply defined head.  It was already dripping pre-cum onto the expensive carpet and he stroked slowly, his small hand making it look even bigger.

Leigh trembled.

“Fei …” Chrollo breathed.

The little thief smiled the tiniest of smiles and climbed slowly, slowly, onto the bed, looking for all the world like a dark jungle cat advancing on his prey.

Chrollo clutched Leigh.  “I-is a little … uh, _rough_ … OK?”

Leigh stared at him. “What?”

Then the small interrogator of the Gen’ei Ryodan was behind her, his hands on her hips, his teeth on her back, nibbling a bit too hard.

Leigh squeaked and tried to squirm away but Feitan held her firmly down on his boss’s dick.

“What you want, dirty girl?” the small man whispered. “You want to suck me …” He had to pause to gather himself at the thought of her lovely mouth on his cock, “or … or …”

His hands roamed wildly.  He was trying to regain control of himself.

Leigh looked over her shoulder.

“I … or, _what_?”

Feitan groaned.

“Wanna fuck you.” he confessed, “Wanna fuck you ass …”

Leigh sucked in a breath.

They locked eyes. “Wanna fuck you with boss inside you,” he whispered.

“I- i've never … I mean, _fingers_ , but …”

“I be … I go slow.” Fetan promised, “I no want to hurt you.”

“He can be very gentle,” Chrollo said, stroking her sides, cupping her ass, spreading her cheeks gently, lightly touching her hole.

She looked down at Chrollo. “You’ve …?”

“Many times.  He’s wonderful.” The taller man smiled with enthusiasm.

Feitan chewed at his lip, slowly stroking his cock.

Leigh stabbed her finger at him.  “Don’t hurt!”

Feitan shook his head, grabbing his tunic off the floor and searching through it. “No. No hurt,” he agreed.  He came up with a small bottle of lube and paused.

“Maybe stretch a little …” he admitted. “I go slow. It feel really good.”  He looked almost pleadingly at her.

Leigh couldn't admit that she was incredibly excited at the prospect of fucking these two gorgeous creatures _at the same time_.  Her nipples were rock hard and her own slick was dribbling down Chrollo’s cock at the very thought.

Both men waited.  Neither said a word or moved until she nodded.

“What do you want me to do?”

Feitan almost stumbled forward, flipping open the cap to the lube. “You keep on.  Fuck Danchou. I like the way it look.”

Chrollo reached up and stroked then pinched her nipples, making her start and gasp.  He pulled her down closer, sucking a nipple into his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers.

Leigh groaned and resumed her rhythm, rocking her hips forward, hard, one hand in Chrollo’s black hair as he sucked, one propping her up, fingers gripping the sheets.  The specialist under her moaned and bucked is hips up in concert and their breathing became faster and faster

She barely noticed when Feitan knelt on the bed behind her.

The interrogator ran his hands lightly over her ass cheeks, massaging, spreading.  He kissed and sucked over one cheek and rubbed gently at her back hole with two fingers.

He paused, up on his knees to squirt lube into his palm and rub his hands together, warming it up.  When his fingers returned they were slick, sliding easily over the sensitive ring of her ass.

He resumed his worship of her skin and began stroking her hole in rhythm to Leigh and Chrollo’s fucking.

Leigh whined, throwing her head back, “Ahhh!  That … that feels … so good!”

“It’ll feel better soon,” Chrollo murmured, his face in her hair where it fell over her shoulder.

“Hurry, Fei.  She feels so fucking good.  I’m getting close.”

Feitan made no attempt to change his pace.

“You be patient, Danchou,” He admonished softly even though his own thighs were shaking and his cock was almost painfully hard.

“Uunnh!” Chrollo rolled his head back and forth on the pillow, eyes shut.  “There are different k-kinds of torture,” he hissed, mostly to himself.

Feitan smiled.

Leigh was fucking Chrollo fast now, breasts bouncing, a thin sheen of sweat across her chest.  Chrollo had his hands on her hips his fingers digging into her flesh, grunting at each roll of her hips that slammed him all the way into her.

On one of the upstrokes, Feitan purposely dropped slightly out of rhythm and she rocked back onto his finger, admitting the tip into her ass.

She made a small, startled noise and slowed.

Chrollo whined in frustration.

Feitan gave her a couple of more strokes and repeated the trick.  Now most of his finger was in her ass.  He held his hand completely still and her movements pushed her back onto his finger.  It took her another stroke to begin to speed up.

She was controlling exactly how fast and how far both men got to be inside her.

Feitan was almost panting, trying to keep from touching his own throbbing dick.  He nudged a second finger up alongside the first.  She whined this time, screwing her eyes shut but not even slowing her stroke.

“You gonna hurt.  Go slow.” Feitan breathed, caressing her asscheeks.

“It … it stretches, b-but it feels good!”

“But I got another finger to go.”

Her eyes shot open at that.

“And my cock even bigger,” he whispered against her back, kissing, licking, biting, anything to keep it together.

Leigh’s eyes closed again. “Oh, do it, do it, Feitan.  Put the other finger in.”

Feitan complied but didn't let her control the depth, afraid she’d hurt herself in her lust.  He pulled back slightly at every stroke pushing into her slowly.  She sobbed and bit her lip, a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes but never slowed.

“Fei, Feitan! It stretches …”

“Go slow, Lee!  Fuck, you tight!”

Nooo,” she moaned.  “It feels so good!  I want your … I want your cock in me!”

Chrollo, meanwhile, was getting incoherent under the onslaught.

“God, Fei … please … Fei!  Fuck us … please.”

Feitan had already lubed his member and had only to walk forward on his knees and crouch over her back, lining himself up.

“You both be still now,” he choked out.

“Nooooo,” that was Chrollo.

Leigh sort of stopped, still rocking slightly, high on the sensation of being so filled.

Feitan slapped Leigh, hard, on one buttcheek.  

“AH!”

She went still, sniffling.

The smaller man leaned up as close as he could get to her ear.  “You sure, Lee?’ he asked quietly.  “You go too fast. Not ready. I promised no hurt.”

She nodded wildly, “Please fuck me Feitan.  It feels so good.  I want you so bad.”

“We can do other things …”

“No!  I want your cock in me, now.  In my ass.”

“Dirty girl,” he whispered reverently. “No move.”

Chrollo stroked Leigh’s back as Feitan slid his fingers out and nudged the head of his cock into her ass.

She trembled, but didn’t make a sound.  Feitan leaned forward.

“Nnnn!”

He backed out a bit then slid back in slightly deeper, slowly fucking her, slowly getting deeper.

At the thickest part of his cock, a little more than halfway, she began a high keening and began fucking down on Chrollo.

Feitan was coming unravelled.

His thrusts got more eager, less careful, and every one elicited a shrill yelp from Leigh.  He knew it must be stinging but she clearly was enjoying it as well as she never slowed.

She was riding Chrollo hard, now, and Feitan was fucking her ass in earnest.

The sensation was great for both men who could feel each other’s cocks through the thin membrane between the vagina and rectum, but for Leigh, it was amazing.  She felt so full, and all of the nerve endings in her pelvis were singing.

Chrollo suddenly grabbed her arms, “Fuck!  God, Fei!  Lee!  I’m …” and he came, trembling under her, filling her up with his hot release.

“Ahh!  Ahhhh!”  He collapsed back on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes, jerking occasionally as his now sensitive dick was still getting enthusiastically ridden.

Leigh was next, her sounds had turned into genuine screams every time Feitan bottomed out.

“Fei … Feita … OH!  FUCK!  FEI-EEE- _TAN_!”

All it took was her ass clenching around his dick as she came to send Feitan over the precipice.

He groaned loudly against the skin of her back, thrusting and shuddering, spilling his cum inside her.

\---

Feitan was on the balcony, smoking, when Chrollo came out, a glass of champagne in one hand.  The leader of the Gen’ei Ryodan was completely naked.  Feitan almost choked.

“What?” Chrollo asked smiling and taking the cigarette from the smaller man.

“You naked.” Feitan said, blushing slightly.  “What if someone see?”

“So?  I just got out of the shower.  It’s a lovely night.  Let them see.”  

Chrollo inhaled deeply, drawing the smoke into his lungs.  He looked out over the city.  It was almost dawn.  He offered the glass to Feitan who wrinkled his nose.

“It 6 am.”

“It's Happy Hour somewhere,” Chrollo retorted cheerfully.

He turned and leaned both elbows back on the balcony rail and sipped the champagne.

He studied the bed through the glass.

It was a rumpled, bunched-up mess.  The sheets and duvet and pillows were all over and pretty well spattered with cum.  One arm and a mass of dark hair was all he could see of Leigh.

He took another pull on the cigarette.

“Y’know, I thought this would be fun ...”

Feitan turned to him sharply, frowning.

“But it was fucking _amazing_.”

Feitan relaxed visibly.

Chrollo cocked his head at his friend. “Did you enjoy it as much as I did, Fei?”

Feitan nodded eagerly.

“And,” Chrollo exhaled and the smoke wreathed itself artfully around his gorgeous head. “There’s so much more we can do.  Think of the positions, Fei!  Oh, my god!  I want to try her ass, too!  And I never even got to touch you properly.”

Chrollo caressed the other man’s beautiful face and Feitan nodded again, mouth slightly open.  His heart was pounding.

“She’s so smart.  So nice to talk to.” Another prim sip of champagne. “And god, she’s so fucking eager!  I thought I was going to have an aneurysm!”

Feitan actually chuckled. “Me too, boss,” he said shyly.  “Her ass nice in all kind of way.”

Chrollo laughed.

“I wonder?”  Chrollo looked thoughtful.  “I wonder if she’d let us, well, each of us be her … boyfriend.”

Feitan stared at him.

“On again, off again, kinda.” Chrollo elaborated. “Whatever they call that.  Friends with benefits.  Lots of benefits.”

He laughed again.

“I be bad boyfriend, Danchou,” The small spider said.  “You too. We kill people.  We theives.”

Chrollo tapped his lips with his thumb.  “Well, she knows we’re thieves.  Maybe just leave out the killing part?”  He looked at his best spider for approval.

Feitan reached for the stub of the cigarette. 

“Yeah ... Yeah.  We both be her bad boyfriend.”

 

 


End file.
